


Tribute to Loki - Storm the Sorrow

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, Gen, Psychological Drama, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tribute to the God of Mischief.<br/>Lyrics: <i>Storm the Sorrow</i> - Epica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute to Loki - Storm the Sorrow




End file.
